Anatomical models can be used by clinicians for explaining various features of an anatomical body, such as a human body. However, the manufacturability of certain anatomical models can be limited by the complexity of certain features of an anatomical object. For instance, a clinician may request an anatomical model of an area of a body that does not inherently have segments and structures that can be readily manufactured into a rigid three-dimensional model to provide such structures. As a result, computational resources and energy can be wasted when a user must repeatedly draw a three-dimensional rendering of an object. Furthermore, delays in model creation can lead to harm to patients that may be relying on clinicians to analyze a model to provide a diagnosis.